


by the fireside

by allourheroes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Hale Family Feels, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Sappy, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: With everyone else asleep, Derek and Stiles have a fireside chat.





	by the fireside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AJenno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJenno/gifts).



> She was sad and so I was supposed to write _fluff_ , with hot chocolate and cuddling. Um. I tried?

Everyone else has already fallen asleep, a couple of stragglers in the chairs and on the floor where slumber took them, and Stiles tucks himself into Derek’s side on the couch. They have to wait for the fire to burn itself out and Stiles watches the flames flickering as he steals Derek’s hot chocolate and takes a sip.

Derek inclines his head, raising an eyebrow, which Stiles can’t _actually_ see, but knows is happening.

Stiles tucks his toes up under the blankets. “Hey, Der?”

Already settling in around him, lending his heat, Derek presses his beard into Stiles’s hair. “Yeah?”

“Do you ever wonder what it would be like if…” Stiles stops, rests his lips against the edge of the cup. “If your family were here?”

Derek goes stiff, but he lets the tension bleed out. “Sometimes.”

Humming, Stiles takes a sip of the hot chocolate. “What would they think of me?” He realizes how it sounds and adjusts his positioning so he can look at Derek while he’s speaking, only if it’s so he can look away. “I think about my mom. What she’d think about this, about you. Us.” He shrugs. “Sounds stupid, I know. But I hope she’d be happy with this, at least.”

After a moment’s hesitation, Derek responds. “My mother was the alpha. She liked people that meant what they said, that were loyal to the pack. She would’ve loved you. If you could’ve met them…” Derek makes a noise, low in his throat, and Stiles pushes further into Derek’s space, providing contact and comfort.

“If that… If those things hadn’t happened to us, we wouldn’t be here now,” Stiles says finally. “We would be different people. We probably wouldn’t have even met.”

Derek grips Stiles’s side too tightly, but Stiles doesn’t say anything about it. “You’re right.”

Stiles takes another sip of hot chocolate and turns his focus back to the fire. “We can’t change it, any of it. And that’s-- It’s gotta be okay. We just have to be okay with it.”

“I don’t want to imagine not being with you,” Derek murmurs and earns a chuckle from Stiles.

Stiles sets down the hot chocolate--what was _Derek’s_ hot chocolate--and faces Derek, grinning. “The big bad alpha is really just a big old sap, huh?” He nuzzles his face into the side of Derek’s and Derek growls, but it’s more playful than anything.

Stiles loves that he can pull Derek out of anything, that Derek can do the same for him.

“I love you, you know,” Stiles says against Derek’s lips, presses a soft, slow kiss to his mouth. Derek’s hand moves up Stiles’s thigh and there’s a strangled noise followed by applause.

Scott, Erica, and Isaac seem to have been awakened by the possibility of catching Derek and Stiles in a tender moment and Stiles rolls his eyes at Scott’s horrified face until it melts into something softer.

“Get to bed!” Stiles shouts at them and watches as they do, Derek stealing back and finishing off his hot chocolate the second Stiles is distracted.

Stiles lifts the empty mug and pouts, trying for pathetic, and Derek takes it, tinkers around in the kitchen and returns with more.

“You’re the best alpha and boyfriend I could ask for,” Stiles says, smiling at Derek over the cup.

The next kiss tastes sweet but leads to something far more savory.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments keep me warm. ♥
> 
> (I still have a [tumblr](http://allourheroes.tumblr.com).)


End file.
